Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World/Tom I
| wydaniePL = | isbnPL = | rozdziałyJa = | rozdziałyPL = | okładka = Shūhei Hisagi | obrazek2 = | podpis2 = }} Kontekst Nowela Can't Fear Your Own World podzielona jest na trzy części. Akcja pierwszej z nich dzieje się po porażce kampanii Wandenreich i przegranej Yhwacha w walce z Ichigo Kurosakim. Głównym bohaterem historii jest Shūhei Hisagi, który dzięki swojemu dziennikarskiemu śledztwu wplątany zostanie sprawę dotykającą bezpośrednio Czterech Wielkich Rodów Szlacheckich, Króla Dusz, Fullbringerów, Arrancarów, a także przeszłości swojego dawnego kapitana, Kaname Tōsena. Streszczenie Prolog I Na krótko po tym, jak po zajadłym pojedynku Ichigo Kurosaki zatrzymuje Yhwacha, w Pałacu Króla Dusz tworzy się swego rodzaju zamieszanie. W komnatach, w których do tej pory trzymany był poprzedni Król Dusz, Mnich Ichibe'e Hyōsube oraz podlegli mu żołnierze skupiają się na bliżej nieokreślonym przedmiocie, który znajduje się na środku pomieszczenia. W pewnym momencie na miejscu pojawia się Wszechkapitan Gotei 13, Shunsui Kyōraku. Mężczyźni wdają się w pozornie niejasny dialog dotyczący Króla, w trakcie którego Mnich przyznaje, że planował uczynić Ichigo nowym Królem Dusz, niezależnie od tego, czy rudowłosy chłopak zgodziłby się na to, czy nie. Kyōraku przyznaje, jak ciężka byłaby to decyzja, jednak Dowódca Oddziału Zerowego odpowiada jedynie, że byłoby mu przykro z powodu faktu, iż Kurosaki nie mógłby z nim rozmawiać. Shunsui otwarcie daje upust uldze, iż udało się uniknąć scenariusza, w którym Ichigo musiałby zostać Królem, chociaż przyznaje, że to właśnie przez wzgląd na tę możliwość rozdał jego przyjaciołom w Świecie Ludzi bilety, dzięki którym mogliby poruszać się swobodnie między domem a Soul Society. Dodatkowo, sugeruje także, że cieszy go, że Gwardia nie musiała posunąć się do zmuszenia chłopaka do przyjęcia roli nowego Króla siłą. Ichibe'e odpowiada jednak, iż fortunny los Kurosakiego był wyłącznie kwestią szczęścia; Mnich, który przyznaje, że nie posiadał nigdy mocy rzędu Yhwacha, które to pozwalałyby mu widzieć przyszłość, nie spodziewał się wygranej rudowłosego Shinigami. Kyōraku nakierowuje wówczas rozmowę na temat założycieli Pięciu Wielkich Rodów Szlacheckich. Chociaż kapitan 1. Oddziału używa wyjątkowo kulturalnego języka, Hyōsube natychmiast zarzuca mu brak szczerości. Mnich pyta, czy w podobnie złym świetle postawiłby również Yoruichi Shihōin czy Byakuyę Kuchiki, Shunsui odpowiada jednak, że nie ma powodu obciążać ludzi, których traktuje jak przyjaciół oraz kompanów grzechami ich przodków. 190px|thumb|left|Grimmjow pojawia się w komnacie Króla Mnich powoli zbliża się do sedna sprawy, kiedy w pół zdania w komnacie pojawia się Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Zebrani na miejscu żołnierze natychmiast sięgają po miecze, jednak Ichibe'e nakazuje im spokój, mówiąc, że Jaegerjaquez i tak nie jest przeciwnikiem, z którym mogliby się jakkolwiek równać. Chociaż podwładni Hyōsube natychmiast reagują na polecenie Mnicha i chowają broń, Arrancar, wciąż trzymając dłoń na rękojeści swojego Zanpakutō, natychmiast rzuca w ich kierunku, że opuszczenie mieczy nie jest dobrym pomysłem, jeżeli nie zamierzają rozstać się z życiem. Wtedy jednak jego ręka zostaje zbita z broni przy pomocy niewielkiej Bali. Na miejscu pojawia się Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, na ramieniu niosąc oswobodzoną Tier Harribel. Dawna Tres tłumaczy Jaegerjaquezowi, iż prowokowanie walk nie jest w tym momencie jakkolwiek zasadne, ponieważ w momencie, kiedy Quincy zostali zneutralizowani, to oni, Arrancarzy, są najmniej mile widzianymi gośćmi w Soul Society. Tego typu retoryka nie wydaje się być wyjątkowo pomocna w odniesieniu do Grimmjowa, dlatego też Odelschwanck przedstawia sytuację inaczej; sugeruje, że walka z Shinigami osłabionymi po odparciu najazdu Quincy nie przyniesie mu nawet minimum rozrywki. Sexta zbywa także i tę sugestię, odpowiadając, aby Nelliel przestała płonąć optymizmem - według niebieskowłosego Arrancara, niezależnie od tego, jak postąpią, Shinigami prędzej czy później zaatakują ich, skoro mają ku temu sposobność. Wtedy też wtrąca się Ichibe'e, który rzuca jedynie, że w obecnej sytuacji skłonni są przymknąć oko na wszelkie okoliczności i nie tylko puścić ich wolno, ale wręcz odeskortować do Hueco Mundo. Jaegerjaquez uznaje to za potwarz i kieruje spragnione krwi spojrzenie na Mnicha. Dostrzegłszy to, brodaty mężczyzna tłumaczy, że przy obecnym poziomie zdestabilizowania równowagi dusz, oczyszczenie czy zwyczajne zniszczenie trojga powstałych z Menosów Arrancarów mogłoby doprowadzić do zapadnięcia się obecnej formy świata. Grimmjow ostatecznie odpuszcza, jednak gdy już mieszkańcy Hueco Mundo mieli opuszczać komnatę, Harribel pyta Hyōsube, czy przedmiot znajdujący się w centrum pomieszczenia jest nowym Królem Dusz. Mnich odpowiada pytaniem, czy taki stan rzeczy wymyka się ponad tolerancję Tier, jednak kobieta nie udziela konkretnej odpowiedzi - rzuca jedynie, że jeżeli tak właśnie wygląda król Soul Society, rozumie, co powodowało Sōsuke Aizenem. Po tym, jak Shunsui odprowadza Arrancarów poza królewskie komnaty, Mnich również szykuje się do wyjścia. Spytany o powód, tłumaczy, że musi "obudzić" pozostałych gwardzistów. Według jego słów, dzięki temu, że krew i kości członków Oddziału Zerowego stają się Królewskim Kluczem, energia otaczająca poszczególne należące do nich miasta i pawilony zespala się na stałe z ich Reiryoku. Dzięki temu, tak długo, jak ich platforma nie zostanie praktycznie zupełnie zniszczona, ich pozornie martwe ciała mogą zostać ponownie przywrócone do życia. Tuż przed opuszczeniem sali, Mnich na krótką chwilę przestaje mówić, zupełnie, jak gdyby poczuł czyjąś obecność. Wtedy też przyznaje jedynie, że nie może pozwolić członkom Oddziału Zerowego zginąć tak łatwo, tym bardziej, iż będą musieli ponownie wziąć się do pracy, gdyż ktoś właśnie w tym momencie może korzystać na zamieszaniu powstałym przez wojenny chaos. Około godzinę później, kiedy tylko Mnich przywraca do życia Ōetsu Nimaiyę, Bóg Mieczy powraca do swojego Hōōdenu. Na miejscu, głęboko pod jego pawilonem, znajdowało się składowisko mieczy, jednak kiedy gwardzista udał się do niego, dostrzegł jedynie rozdartą shimenawę; zapieczętowane Zanpakutō, które było tam przetrzymywane zniknęło. Towarzysząca Nimaiyi Mera Hiuchigashima rozejrzała się dookoła; wszystkie strzegące pawilonu dusze Zanpakutō odniosły najrozmaitsze rany, począwszy od porażeń, poparzeń, złamań, aż po zatrucia. Dziewczyna zastanawia się, jak duża armia musiała wtargnąć do Hōōdenu pod ich nieobecność, jednak wtedy jeden z uleczonych przez Nonomi Nomino i Tokie Tonokawę Zanpakutō tłumaczy, iż najeźdźca był tylko jeden. Chociaż Hiuchigashima jest w wyraźnym szoku, Ōetsu mruży jedynie oczy. Gwardzista, mający poważne podejrzenia, kto poważył się na taki krok, zastanawia się, który szlachcic poważył się na taki krok i w jakim celu ukradł Ikomikidomoe. Prolog II Od powstrzymania najazdu Wandenreich mija kilka dni. W tym czasie Shinigami zdołali uporać się z siejącymi zamęt i zniszczenie przypominającymi ptaki stworzeniami oraz zebrać ciała poległych. Dużą zasługę miała tu Orihime Inoue, która z pomocą Sōten Kisshun była w stanie przynieść ulgę krytycznie rannym żołnierzom. Gdy tylko udawało się ustabilizować stan trwających na skraju życia i śmierci Shinigami, ci przewożeni byli do baraków 4. Oddziału, gdzie udzielana im była dalsza opieka medyczna. Mimo włożonego w akcje ratunkowe wysiłku, Gotei 13 musiało pogodzić się z poważnymi stratami w ludziach. W wielu wypadkach nawet moce Orihime, za pomocą których rudowłosa dziewczyna była w stanie przywrócić do życia Arrancara, którego ciało zostało doszczętnie zniszczone od pasa w górę, okazywały się być niewystarczające. Sōten Kisshun okazuje się być bezużyteczne w wypadkach, kiedy od odniesienia śmiertelnych obrażeń mija zbyt wiele czasu; wobec jednostek, których dusze wygasły już całkowicie, a także dla tych, którzy na dobre rozstali się z wolą życia. Tego rzędu tragedia poważnie obniża morale żołnierzy, niemniej wiadomość o zwycięstwie i końcu wojny wydaje się podnosić ich na duchu. Wciąż pozostały jednak sprawy, które należało było zamknąć. Przed barakami 1. Oddziału, Wszechkapitan Shunsui Kyōraku, w asyście grupy członków Onmitsukidō, bacznie przygląda się wdrażaniu procedury ponownego osadzenia skazanego Sōsuke Aizena w najgłębszym z poziomów Centralnego Wielkiego Podziemnego Więzienia, Muken. Wszechkapitan pyta dawnego kapitana 5. Oddziału, czy ten chciałby pozwolić sobie na jakieś ostatnie słowa przed powrotem do celi. Sōsuke pozwala sobie na dłuższą pauzę, w trakcie której do Kyōraku dociera, iż mógł to nie być najlepszy pomysł - nie tylko dlatego, że Aizen, pomimo bycia skrępowanym i przypiętym do przypominającego tron krzesła, wciąż jest w stanie używać Kidō, ale również, a może raczej przede wszystkim, ze względu na to, iż mógłby powiedzieć coś niewłaściwego. To właśnie słowa były najniebezpieczniejszą bronią, jaką posługiwał się zdrajca. Sōsuke odpowiada jednak ostatecznie, że nie jest w stanie dostrzec dookoła nikogo, kto byłby wart jakichkolwiek słów pożegnania. Po chwili dodaje, że mimo to, z wielką chęcią porozmawiałby z Ichigo. Skazaniec poddaje w wątpliwość, czy nieobecność Przedstawiciela Shinigami nie jest spowodowana obawą przed ich ewentualną rozmową ze strony Kisuke Urahary, niemniej Kyōraku zbywa pytanie. Sam Kurosaki przebywa w tym czasie wraz z Orihime oraz swoim ojcem, Isshinem Kurosakim, w Rukongai, w posiadłości Kūkaku Shiby. Co prawda jego obecność można by przyjąć za doskonały środek bezpieczeństwa przy personie rzędu Sōsuke Aizena, ostatecznie zdecydowano jednak, iż im bardziej ograniczy się kontakt Ichigo i Aizena, tym lepiej dla bezpieczeństwa wszystkich. Spotkawszy się z odmową w sprawie jakichkolwiek słów pożegnania, Shunsui rzuca, iż ma nadzieję, że kiedy wyrok Sōsuke dobiegnie końca, ten opuści więzienie ponownie jako sprzymierzeniec Soul Society, Aizen natychmiast odpowiada mu jednak, aby nie silił się na kurtuazyjne frazesy, które w rzeczywistości są obce jego sercu. Zaraz potem, skazaniec pyta, czy Wszechkapitan naprawdę wierzy, że po 20 tysiącach lat, które buntownik miał spędzić w miejscu odosobnienia, Soul Society nadal będzie istnieć. Kyōraku odpowiada krótko, iż to właśnie dopilnowanie tego jest zadaniem Gotei 13. Aizen pyta Shunsuia, czy ten miał okazję podczas swojej wizyty w Pałacu zobaczyć na własne oczy "pierwotny grzech" Soul Society. Pytanie wydało się Kyōraku o tyle nieprzyjemne, ile jego ton łudząco przypominał mu wypowiedź Tier Harribel, gdy ta miała okazję zobaczyć nowego Króla. Wszechkapitan zawahał się, czy powinien udzielić odpowiedzi, czy może pozostawić pytanie renegata bez niej. Ostatecznie jednak Sōsuke, który nie spodziewał się usłyszeć jakiegokolwiek wartościowego odzewu, rzuca jedynie sarkastycznie, iż nie postrzegał nigdy Shunsuia jako milczka. Aizen pyta, czy jego interlokutor obawia się, iż jego słowa mogą rozpalić iskrę buntu w sercu któregokolwiek z zebranych dookoła żołnierzy, tak, jak rozpaliła ją w Kaname Tōsenie, jednak tak szybko jak tylko z ust buntownika pada nazwisko dawnego kapitana 9. Oddziału, z tłumu Shinigami wyłania się Shūhei Hisagi. 190px|thumb|left|Hisagi słownie atakuje Aizena Wicekapitan oddziału, którym niegdyś dowodził Kaname wciąż pozostawał w widocznie kiepskiej kondycji - rany postrzałowe, jakich doznał z rąk Sternrittera „'X'”, Lille Barro, były wystarczająco poważne, aby nawet pomimo kilku dni spędzonych w śpiączce i pomocy medycznej Orihime Inoue, jego Reiatsu wciąż nie powróciło do swojego dawnego poziomu, a ciało praktycznie w całości pokrywały bandaże. Mimo to, Shūhei czuł na sobie potrzebę obecności przy ponownym uwięzieniu Aizena, nie tylko jako - przez wzgląd na nieobecność Kapitana Mugurumy, który wciąż pozostawał leczony przez 12. Oddział - najwyższy rangą przedstawiciel 9. Oddziału, ale również jako dawny podkomendny mężczyzny, który podążył za Sōsuke kiedy ten zwrócił się przeciwko Soul Society. Hisagi wygłasza swoje żale w kierunku Aizena, ten jednak, pomimo wściekłości, jaką kipiał jego rozmówca, odpowiedział mu, zachowując pełen spokój i opanowanie, iż Shūhei w rzeczywistości nie miał pojęcia, co faktycznie skłoniło Tōsena do buntu. Oświeca go również, iż Kaname współpracował z nim na długo przed tym, jak chłopak z Rukongai stał się Shinigami. Nim rozmowa miała szansę wymknąć się spod kontroli, Wszechkapitan Kyōraku staje między pojmanym renegatem a dawnym podkomendnym niewidomego kapitana. Widząc, iż Hisagi jest na granicy dobycia swojego miecza, brzmiącym jak ostrzeżenie głosem natychmiast zmusza go do zachowania spokoju. Wytatuowany chłopak przystaje na polecenie swojego przełożonego, pozwala sobie jeszcze jednak na komentarz - zapewnia Sōsuke, że niezależnie od pomocy, jaką udzielił Kurosakiemu w walce z Yhwachem, nigdy nie wybaczy mu tego, co zrobił jego dawnemu mentorowi. Z cieniem uśmiechu na twarzy, Aizen poucza go, aby nie używał słowa "nigdy" z taką łatwością, gdyż nawet przekonania mężczyzny, którego ongiś podziwiał nie pozostały wieczne. Ignorując kolejny napad wściekłości rozmówcy, Sōsuke wyjawia, iż rany, jakie Kaname odniósł po walce w Sztucznej Karakurze mogły być bez trudu wyleczone przez Retsu Unohanę czy Orihime Inoue, niemniej gdyby do tego doszło, prędzej czy później doświadczenia mężczyzny rzuciłyby go w objęcia bezkresnej rozpaczy. Właśnie dlatego Aizen, w akcie łaski dla swojego pierwszego, najwierniejszego sługi, postanowił oszczędzić mu tego losu, dając mu szybką, bezbolesną śmierć. Skazany mężczyzna kontynuuje swoją wypowiedź, zapowiadając Hisagiemu, że ten w niedalekiej przyszłości zetknie się z prawdą na temat tego, jak zakłamanymi bytami u samej swojej podstawy są Shinigami i Soul Society, jednak i tym razem przerywa mu Wszechkapitan, który nakazuje zabrać więźnia. Shūhei podnosi głos sprzeciwu, wtedy jednak w ciągu mgnieniu oka pojawia się koło niego Kapitan Suì-Fēng, która wykręciwszy mu rękę wykrzykuje mu, iż jego zachowanie jest wyrazem braku szacunku dla wszystkich zebranych dookoła Shinigami, którzy zachowali spokój pomimo tego, iż sami również musieli zetknąć się w ostatnim czasie ze stratą swoich najbliższych. Cytując słowa, które skierował do niego w Sztucznej Karakurze Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Aizen raz jeszcze spróbował nawiązać kontakt z Hisagim, tym razem Shunsui nie pozwolił mu jednak na dialog - klaszcząc w dłonie, przypomniał Sōsuke, iż ten zdecydował odmówić sobie ostatnich słów. Napomina również skazańca, aby ten rozluźnił nacisk swojej energii duchowej i przestał straszyć żołnierzy Onmitsukidō, którzy mają go ponownie umieścić w Muken. Zdrajca tłumaczy, że było to dla niego ostatnie źródło rozrywki przed ponownym osadzeniem w więzieniu, dlatego też nie mógł sobie tego odmówić. Kiedy Sōsuke Aizen ponownie zostaje pochłonięty przez nieskończoną ciemność swojego więzienia, pozostawia obecnych z prostym przesłaniem, aby byli gotowi poświęcić swoje ciała, krew i ducha w poszukiwaniu prawdy. Rozdział I Kilkaset lat wcześniej, młody Kaname Tōsen błaga o audiencję u Najwyższej Komnaty 46. Niewidomy mieszkaniec Rukongai ze wszystkich sił stara się przedrzeć przez patrzących na niego wzgardliwie, blokujących go strażników, żądając wyjaśnień, dlaczego winny przestępstwa Shinigami nie został skazany na karę śmierci. Nie bacząc na wyczerpującą się cierpliwość odgradzających mu drogę ochroniarzy, ciemnoskóry mężczyzna wyciąga dłonie do bram wejścia i najgłośniej jak tylko może prosi o ponowny sąd nad mordercą, jednak wydaje się, iż jeżeli nawet ktokolwiek, kto mógłby mu pomóc słyszy jego rozpaczliwe krzyki, pozostaje na nie kompletnie obojętny. Ostatecznie poirytowana straż unosi broń, gotowa do użycia siły w celu przepędzenia natręta. Pogrążony w żałobie i rozpaczy Tōsen nie bał się; nie zamierzał unikać przeznaczonych dla niego batów, gotów zginąć, jeśli taki jest mu pisany los. Wartownicy, przekonani, iż tego typu zachowanie spowodowane jest wyłącznie ślepotą i niemożnością pełnej oceny sytuacji, gotują się do ataku - wyłapując dokładnie wszystkie dźwięki otoczenia, Kaname nie miał ku temu żadnych wątpliwości. Niemniej, kiedy już ciemnoskóry biedak spodziewał się otrzymać cios, jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk uderzającego o coś metalu. Broń strażników została zatrzymana przez Zanpakutō, wciąż umieszczone w pochwie, a gdy tylko dostrzegli twarz dzierżącego go mężczyzny, z ich twarzy momentalnie uszły wszelkie kolory. Tajemniczy przybysz poucza ich, nalegając, aby zachować spokój i uszanować żałobę po Kakyō, po czym zapewnia zgromadzonych, iż zajmie się sytuacją. Tōsen na krótką chwilę traci świadomość i orientację. Jego myśli skupiają się na imieniu wypowiedzianym przez nieznajomego. Należało ono do jego drogiej przyjaciółki, którą znał od dziecka. Na ziemię sprowadza go dopiero uprzejmy głos przybyłego przed chwilą mężczyzny, który rozpoznawszy twarz niewidomego, pyta, czy ten nie pojawił się przypadkiem na pogrzebie Kakyō. Zaskoczony Kaname pyta, czy jego rozmówca znał dziewczynę. Wówczas ten przytakuje, przedstawiając się jako Shinigami, niemniej otwarcie przyznaje, iż może nie być godzien mówić o sobie w ten sposób, ponieważ nie był w stanie ochronić jej przed okrutnym losem, jaki nią spadł. Z żalem w głosie, mężczyzna łapie ciemnoskórego za rękę, proponując mu, aby udali się w inne miejsce, gdzie nie będą musieli martwić się obecnością wartowników. W miarę postępowania rozmowy dwóch mężczyzn, Shinigami dowiaduje się, iż jego interlokutorem jest Kaname Tōsen - mieszkaniec Rukongai, który w ramach realizacji ostatniej woli Kakyō, wpuszczony został na teren Seireitei, aby móc wziąć udział w ceremonii pogrzebowej. Kobieta w dokumencie, który zgodnie z wymogami Akademii Shinō został przygotowany na wypadek śmierci w trakcie wykonywania misji, zażyczyła sobie, aby pochować ją na wzgórzu, z którego widoczne byłyby gwiazdy; wzgórzu, które bez trudu mógłby wskazać jej niewidomy przyjaciel. Podczas kiedy Tōsen na krótką chwilę powraca wspomnieniami do nocy, w której towarzyszył oglądającej rozgwieżdżone niebo przyjaciółce, z jego ust wymyka się pytanie, czy prawdą jest, iż Kakyō zginęła z ręki swojego męża. Jego towarzysz przytakuje, wspominając dodatkowo, iż winny wdał się w bójkę z Shinigami ze swojego oddziału, w trakcie której nie tylko zamordował żołnierza, ale także pozbawił życia chcącą załagodzić spór małżonkę. Kiedy zrozpaczony po stracie przyjaciółki niewidomy pyta, dlaczego ta musiała zginąć, Shinigami odpowiada, iż Kakyō bardziej niż ktokolwiek wierzyła w sprawiedliwość. Zastanawia się, czy gdyby oddała się jej w pełni, ignorując poczucie pokoju i miłości, mogłaby przeżyć, zabijając przy tym swojego męża. Powoduje to przypływ gniewu u jego ubogiego rozmówcy - Kaname krzyczy wówczas, że ideały kobiety były słuszne i skarży się, iż oprawca nie został nawet właściwie osądzony. Pojąwszy powód scysji Tōsena ze strażnikami, jego towarzysz wzdycha ciężko, po czym porusza temat szlachty. Przyznaje wówczas, ku zaskoczeniu ciemnoskórego, iż Kakyō została wydana za członka jednego z najbardziej wpływowych rodów szlacheckich żyjących w Seireitei. Kaname zdawał sobie sprawę, że narzeczony jego przyjaciółki był błękitnej krwi, niemniej nie miał pojęcia, iż pochodził z jednego z Pięciu Wielkich Rodów Szlacheckich. Kontynuując, tłumaczy ubogiemu, że o ile osoba odpowiedzialna za śmierć kobiety była członkiem dalszej odnogi szlachetnego rodu i nie posiada realnego wpływu na politykę, gdyby był częścią głównej linii rodziny, zbrodnia najpewniej zostałaby uznana za akt egzekucji zdrajcy lub zwyczajnie puszczona mimo uszu. Tōsen jest oburzony. Nie może zrozumieć, jak tego typu niesprawiedliwość może mieć miejsce wewnątrz świata Shinigami, którzy uzurpują sobie prawo do określania się jako obrońcy porządku i harmonii. Rozmówca Kaname rzuca wówczas, iż Najwyższą Komnatę można traktować jako żywy pomnik takiego zakłamania, a jedynymi, którzy mogą czuć się chronieni prawem są w rzeczywistości wysoko urodzeni. Targany gniewem i żalem niewidomy mężczyzna zrywa się z miejsca, niemniej jego rozmówca wciąż stara się mu tłumaczyć, jak zbudowany jest świat wewnątrz dworskich murów. Przyznaje, że chociaż on także jest zszokowany, jak zbrodnia tego kalibru mogła zostać obrócona w niebyt i uznana za nieistotną, jednak tak właśnie wygląda prawo egzekwowane w Soul Society, w którym to szlachta, a w szczególności Ród Tsunayashiro, zawsze ma ostatnie słowo. W tym momencie mężczyzna, który towarzyszył Kaname rozejrzał się dookoła, upewniając się, że nikt nie przysłuchuje się ich rozmowie, po czym pyta, czy gdyby istniała taka możliwość, Tōsen chciałby pomścić Kakyō. Chociaż ciemnoskóry biedak nie był w stanie dostrzec twarzy swojego rozmówcy, poczuł w jego tonie coś podobnego żądzy krwi. W miarę uspokajania oddechu, niewidomy dochodzi do wniosku, że to właśnie tego typu gotowość do podjęcia przemocy była jedną z rzeczy, z którymi walczyć chciała jego tragicznie zmarła przyjaciółka. Po chwili pauzy Kaname przyznaje, że Kakyō najpewniej nigdy nie chciałaby, aby ktokolwiek mścił się za jej krzywdy, niemniej zapewnienie, że on sam również jest pozbawiony chęci zemsty nie przechodzi mu przez gardło. Shinigami w odpowiedzi przyznaje rację biedakowi, powoli pozwalając agresywnej nucie w jego głosie zblednąć. Wspólnie kontynuują rozmowę o ideałach, jakimi kierowała się w życiu kobieta, ostatecznie dochodząc do wniosku, iż najlepszym, co mogą zrobić, chcąc uhonorować jej pamięć, jest życie zgodnie z tym, w co wierzyła i wiara w pokój oraz sprawiedliwość. W miarę trwania rozmowy, Tōsen zaczyna rozumieć, iż jego rozmówca musi faktycznie szczerze dostrzegać wartość w obranej przez denatkę ścieżce. Ostatecznie, poczucie wyparcia, gniewu i rozpaczy w sercu Kaname poczynają łagodnieć. Wdzięczny niewidomy uśmiecha się i prosi, aby jego rozmówca przedstawił się, jednak kiedy do jego uszu dochodzi rzucone jak gdyby nigdy i nic nazwisko Tokinada Tsunayashiro, oddech zamiera w gardle ciemnoskórego. Tokinada, wyraźnie świadom szoku i niedowierzania, jakich właśnie doznał jego kompan, utwierdza go w przekonaniu, iż ten nie przesłyszał się w żaden sposób i rozmawia z osobą w pełni odpowiedzialną za zamordowanie Kakyō. Dziękuje również mu za brak chęci zemsty, zaznaczając przy tym, że chcąc mścić się szlachcic pomyśli dwukrotnie przed podjęciem nierozsądnej akcji, niemniej mógłby szczerze obawiać się urazy ze strony biedaka, którego proste życie znaczy wystarczająco mało, aby nie miał problemu z postawieniem go na szali. Z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, Tsunayashiro dotyka policzka Kaname; po ciele niewidomego mężczyzny przechodzi zimny dreszcz, o wiele bardziej nieprzyjemny niż cokolwiek, co miał szansę poczuć do tej pory w całym swoim życiu. Biedak zostaje przygwożdżony do ziemi pod naciskiem Reiatsu szlachcica. Bogacz jasno przyznaje, że od początku zamierzał zabić Tōsena, gdyby ten wyraził chęć podjęcia zemsty - według niego rozmowa z kimś, kto nie rozumiałby ideałów Kakyō mogłaby okazać się niezbyt przyjemna czy interesująca. Dodaje również, iż mógłby mieć wyrzuty, gdyby rozmawiał z innym Shinigami, niemniej nie czuje potrzeby hamowania się w stosunku do mieszkańca Rukongai. Owładnięty rozpaczą i poczuciem nienawiści Kaname ze wszystkich sił próbuje podjąć jakąś akcję, choć sam nie jest pewien, czy prędzej byłaby to próba zabójstwa wciąż wspominającego imię Kakyō mężczyzny, czy może ucieczka. Ostatecznie Tōsen z krzykiem rzuca się na szlachcica, ten jednak ciska nim o ziemię, po czym karci go, powołując się na to, jak bardzo tego typu przemocą gardziłaby jego przyjaciółka. Wtedy też Tokinada przygniata gardło plującego krwią, sparaliżowanego bólem niewidomego skrytym w pochwie mieczem. Ostatecznie, kiedy Kaname pozostaje na granicy świadomości, Shinigami wzywa do siebie straż, aby ci pozbyli się pariasa. Wartownicy zabierają wciąż rzucającego się Tōsena, który pomimo zmiażdżonego gardła usiłuje wykrzyczeć coś w kierunku Tokinady, podczas kiedy ten, ze spokojem w głosie, żegna ciemnoskórego zapewnieniem, iż nie skłamał ani razu - prawo faktycznie nie obchodzi się w należyty sposób z ludźmi jego poziomu; faktycznie uważa, że urządzony w ten sposób świat to czyste szaleństwo i szczerze chciał ochronić Kakyō przed paranoją takiego stanu rzeczy. Do tego wyznaje, że rozumie ideały, jakimi się kierowała, niemniej zwyczajnie uważa je za żałosne i idealistyczne do tego stopnia, że aż przyprawiające o mdłości. W obecnych czasach, Tokinada budzi się ze snu, który pozwolił mu na nowo doświadczyć spotkania z późniejszym kapitanem 9. Oddziału. Zasiadający na tronie szlachcic rozejrzał się po pogrążonej w półmroku sali, dostrzegając w niej ostatecznie niewysoką, dziecięcą wręcz sylwetkę. Hikone Ubuginu wita mężczyznę, wpatrzony w niego z równie wielką wiarą i fascynacją, z jaką tylko dziecko może patrzeć w kierunku rodzica. Ubuginu pyta, co śniło się Tsunayashiro, na co ten odpowiada, iż był to nostalgiczny, przyjemny sen, który dostarczył mu mnóstwo zabawy, gdyż nie ma dla niego na świecie większej uciechy niż widok człowieka, którego serce w jednej chwili pogrąża się w zwątpieniu i szczerej rozpaczy. Dziecko przyznaje, że nie do końca rozumie słowa mężczyzny, ten jednak oznajmia, iż nie musi jeszcze wszystkiego rozumieć. Spytany o to, co robił, kiedy Tokinada spał, Hikone z niewinnym uśmiechem na twarzy opowiada, iż zabił ludzi, którzy próbowali zamordować szlachcica we śnie. Tsunayashiro dostrzega wówczas kilkanaście martwych ciał zabójców z Onmitsukidō znajdujących się na podłodze sali. 190px|thumb|right|Tokinada chwali Hikone Powstawszy z tronu, mężczyzna o splecionych włosach chwali Ubuginu za podjęte działania głaszcząc go po głowie, po czym rusza w kierunku jedynego pozostającego przy życiu zabójcy. Wskazując na zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu martwych przedstawicieli swojego rodu, Tsunayashiro pyta półprzytomnego członka Onmitsukidō, dlaczego grupa starała się wykonać misję, jeśli zleceniodawca wyraźnie zginął. Tokinada poczyna torturować nieszczęśnika, przy czym wyznaje mu, że w rzeczywistości to nie starsi z rodu Tsunayashiro zlecili grupie zabicie go, a on sam nasłał na siebie grupę, aby stworzyć sobie alibi. Dzięki temu, przygotowana przez Tokinadę scena będzie wyglądała tak, jakby zamordował napastników, którzy odebrali życie jego najbliższym. Kiedy makabryczna zabawa dobiega końca, Hikone zastanawia się, czy właściwym byłoby teraz zwracanie się do Tokinady z większym szacunkiem, skoro ten stanął teraz na czele wielkiego, starożytnego rodu, ten jednak proponuje współpracę na równych warunkach, zapewniając, iż Ubuginu wkrótce stanie się nowym Królem Dusz. Rozdział II Rozdział III Rozdział IV Rozdział V Epilog Postacie Postacie wymienione zostały w kolejności pojawiania się w historii: # Ichibe'e Hyōsube # Shunsui Kyōraku # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Tier Harribel # Ōetsu Nimaiya # Mera Hiuchigashima # Tokie Tonokawa # Nonomi Nomino # Sōsuke Aizen # Shūhei Hisagi # Suì-Fēng # Kaname Tōsen # Tokinada Tsunayashiro # Hikone Ubuginu Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World/Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World I es:Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World#Parte I ru:Убойся своего мира/Сюжет I Kategoria:Książki